


It's Different Here

by Salazar101



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alpha Dorian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Facials, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Bull, Oral Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dorian flees from the Tevinter Imperium, which suppresses all citizens with magic, he is shocked to learn he is what is known in the South as an Alpha.  Dorian fears hurting someone, told he could lose control at any moment.  Until Iron Bull promises to show him the ropes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Different Here

**Author's Note:**

> My Adoribull Minibang! Just... a lot of smut, what else did you expect from me??!
> 
> My artists are the crazy talented [mater--tua](http://mater--tua.tumblr.com/) and [thejerseydevile](http://thejerseydevile.tumblr.com/). Each of their pictures embedded in this fic has a link to their specific post(s) on tumblr so you can reblog them if you're into that whole... reblogging thing the kids like these days.

Dorian's flight from Tevinter had had more consequences than he ever could have predicted. He'd left with little more than his staff and the clothes on his back. He'd never left Tevinter before; never even come close to the border. The sights and sounds were certainly different... but it was the scents that were a surprise. He didn't know what a heat was the first time he smelled it, but it had his stomach lurching, limbs growing hot and his cock growing hard in his pants. Dorian had fled until the scent was gone, gasping and panting for fresh air.

It wasn't until months later, while eavesdropping in a tavern, that he found out what he'd scented was a heat. Dorian had frowned behind his mug of ale, brow furrowing as he wondered why the term had never come up before. The men were laughing with each other, some words lost in the sound of the tavern. Dorian managed to pick up that _Omegas_ had heats, through one man telling another that his omega was close. What exactly was an omega? The other man referred to himself as a beta, but wishing with a wistful tone that he was an Alpha. These terms did not exist in Tevinter. Why?

Dorian didn't have an opportunity to find out until he was in Redcliff, tracking down Felix. He'd been shocked to see Dorian, even more surprised to see him dirty and sweaty from camping and scrounging in the wilderness of the Hinterlands to get there. Dorian had finally learned the answer to the question that had been rattling around in his head since he scented his first heat.

Felix explained that Tevinter was full of ambient magic that smothered down the animal instincts that governed the rest of the world. Once Dorian had crossed the border, he was no longer smothered under the magic.

“You're more sensitive than most,” Felix explained. “You smell like an Alpha to me, so, ah, keep clear of Omegas; I don't think you could control yourself if you got too close.”

_I don't think you could control yourself._

The words had echoed in Dorian's head long after he had seen Felix for the last time.

There were plenty of Omegas in the Inquisition, but Dorian had been so spooked by Felix's words that he'd kept his distance. It wasn't much of a problem, the Inquisition kept itself well stocked in supplies for Omegas to help suppress the smell of Heat or arousal. Dorian would occasionally get a whiff in the halls of Skyhold, dreading the warm tingling that always slid down his spine like fingers. He'd leave before he could, he assumed, lose himself.

It left him angry and sexually frustrated. He had no idea what would happen if he had sex with an Omega. Had he ever had sex with an omega before? Dorian had fucked his way through the elven slums and yet... there was no way to tell. All the overpowering scents and smells hadn't been there, nor the ache in his bones that demanded he _do_ something.

So Dorian drank. At first he drank alone most nights, but soon enough The Iron Bull was regularly joining him. Dorian had been unpleasant, smelling his thick Omega scent and wanting to push him away. If anything it only encouraged Iron Bull to hang around him. Dorian slowly adjusted to the smell of Iron Bull, a thick musk mixed with weapons oil and leather. It was addicting, but Dorian never felt as if he'd lose himself to it... and Iron Bull made him feel safe. He could never force himself on Bull; he was too big and strong.

“I've got an idea,” Dorian drawled after a night of drinking, head spinning pleasantly, “you take me up to that room of yours and fuck me stupid.”

“And here I thought you were celibate,” Iron Bull growled, wrapping an arm around Dorian to haul him into a sloppy, drunken kiss. Dorian moaned into Bull's mouth, whole body flaring with arousal at the taste of Bull's mouth. How had he kissed without these smells surrounding him? It made everything so much sharper, more real. Dorian wasn't sure how it happened, but they managed to stumble up the stairs, kissing and groping each other like a pair of horny teenagers instead of grown men.

“I've been wanting a piece of your Alpha ass since I first caught scent of you,” Bull growled, shoving Dorian into his bedroom before slamming the door shut behind him.

Dorian stumbled back onto the bed, shaking hands working open all the belts on his chest. Stylish but frustrating. “I figured you'd want my cock after everything I've heard,” Dorian said, gasping as Iron Bull got his hands on his clothing, ripping them away without a care. “Ah! Ah, f-fuck Bull!”

“Mmmm, I know what it's like for Vints,” Bull said, kissing Dorian harshly, teeth scraping along his bottom lip. “It's not healthy to repress your natural urges... you even know what a knot is? Because you're not fucking me until you do.”

“A...a what?” Dorian breathed, nails scratching along Bull's naked chest.

Iron Bull just laughed, a dark chuckle that made the hairs on the back of Dorian's neck stand on end. “Ohhh, we are going to have fun tonight...”

With a bit of struggle, Dorian managed to get naked, cock hard and leaking between his legs. Bull's smell was thick around him, but he didn't feel any less in control than normal when drunk and having sex. Iron Bull was undressing before him, pants slipping down his legs to reveal his fat cock, arching up with a bead of precum at the tip. Dorian's mouth watered, eyes darting down as the smell thickened around him. The inside of Bull's thighs glistened with wetness, but Dorian wasn't sure why.

“Alright, Dorian,” Bull growled, stepping forward until Dorian was bracketed between his legs, cock brushing his lips, “suck me, and then I want those fingers in my ass.”

Dorian could only whimper, eyes fluttering shut as Bull's orders sent a thrill through his body. His prick throbbed, curved up against his belly as he shivered on the edge of the bed. Dorian opened his mouth, one hand clenching in the sheets while the other hesitantly slipped between Bull's spread legs. His asshole was already slippery, wet, as if Bull had been prepared. It didn't feel like any oil Dorian had ever used before, but it was warm and slick, letting two of his fingers push easily into Bull's body at the same time a fat cock stretched his lips wide.

“You feel that?” Bull growled above him, “You feel how wet I am?”

Dorian whimpered around Bull's cock, bobbing his head in a rough approximation of a nod. He could feel that wetness dripping down his wrist as he fucked Bull with his fingers. It filled the whole room with Bull's scent, and Dorian had an irrational urge to eat out Bull's ass, to feel that wetness sliding down his throat...wondered if it tasted as good as it smelled. Iron Bull's fist clenched in Dorian's hair, wrenching him off his cock with an obscene sucking sound.

“I'm going to educate you tonight,” Bull promised, a wicked glint in his eye. “Lay back, you're going to find out what a knot is, and then I'm going to fuck you stupid.”

Dorian was eager to do as he was told, scrambling back as Iron Bull crawled onto the bed after him, gaze predatory. He was still unsure of his role as an Alpha, but everything he'd read had been... very aggressive. He let out a stuttering breath as Bull settled between his spread legs, big hands on the back of his thighs to almost fold him in half. “If you've never smelled an omega before, then I know you've never had a knot,” Bull said, holding Dorian in place until his own hands came up to grasp the back of his knees. “You're going to fucking love this, big guy,” Bull promised.

Without warning, Bull ducked between his legs, lips closing around Dorian's cock to suck hard. “ _Vehendis_!” Dorian swore, nails digging into the backs of his knees. Bull's horns were pressed against his thighs as he bobbed shamelessly over Dorian's cock. As his cock throbbed and leaked into Bull's mouth, Dorian felt sweat trickle down his temple. His cock felt tight at the base, a growing pressure that correlated with his upcoming orgasm. Bull's fingers curled around the base of his dick and squeezed. Dorian screamed, legs dropping over Bull's horns as his hands came up over his head to grip the headboard.

“Look at yourself, Dorian!” Iron Bull ordered, the hand that wasn't wrapped around the base of Dorian's cock reached up to tangle in his hair and force him to stare down his heaving chest. At first Dorian could see nothing but Bull's hand, panting for breath as he lingered on the edge of orgasm, cock dripping with Bull's spit. Then Bull uncurled his fingers and Dorian saw it, the bulge at the bottom. A hard, round...well... _knot_.

[by Mater--tua](http://mater--tua.tumblr.com/tagged/adoribull+minibang+2015)

Dorian whimpered, “Wh...what...”

“Touch it,” Bull said, thumb rubbing over the leaking head of Dorian's cock.

Dorian brought one hand down from the headboard, breath hitching as he touched the sensitive little knot. It was hard under his fingers, and he thought it might be growing a little larger. “Why is this here?” asked Dorian, blinking sweat away from his eyes.

“So you can knot up your omega,” said Bull, fingers closing back around Dorian's shaft and squeezing. “Knot them up, fill them with come... and keep it there.” Iron Bull bent down again, lips closing around the head of Dorian's cock to suck hard, hand squeezing and rubbing, Dorian's knot held so tightly he thought he'd go mad. “You ever thought about that, Dorian? Making some omega fat with your come?” Bull licked a broad stripe over his shaft.

“ _Vishante Kaffas_!” Dorian sobbed, hands covering his face.

He looked down his body again, unable to keep his eyes away as Iron Bull's lips closed around his flesh. This time his hand moved away and all at once Bull slid down, lips stretching around the knot as Dorian's cock slid down his throat. His orgasm hit him like a maul to the chest, forcing all the air from his lungs. The knot seemed to swell, and when Bull's fingers closed around it and squeezed, Dorian thrashed with over stimulation. Bull's mouth dripped with come, more than Dorian thought possible. Every time Iron Bull squeezed his knot, he shot out more seed, cock jerking and pulsing as Dorian felt milked dry.

When Bull finally let him go, licking his lips with a grin, Dorian lay shivering over the bed, thighs cramping from sitting on Bull's horns. Iron Bull gently removed his legs, letting Dorian spread out beneath him. “I'm am _dripping_ wet,” Bull said lowly, fingers massaging the cramps out of Dorian's legs. “You have no idea how good you smell, Dorian. Been going crazy since I first saw you.”

“Ah...ah...” Dorian had one arm thrown over his eyes, still trying to recover from his orgasm. Sex had always been good... but now that what he was wasn't repressed...fuck... He let his arm fall away to look at Bull. “A friend told me, ah, I'd lose control around an omega but--fuck Bull--hah...”

“Perhaps one in heat,” Bull said, crawling up Dorian's body to draw him into teasing kisses, “but you're always safe with me, Dorian; I'll get you up to speed.”

“Mmmm,” Dorian hummed into each kiss. “Sit on my face, Bull, I want to taste you.”

Iron Bull chuckled, “Want me to jerk off while I sit on your face?”

Ohhhh Maker, he hadn't felt like this in a long time. So delightfully filthy. Dorian nodded sharply, unable to form the words he needed. Iron Bull shifted forward until he was kneeling over Dorian's face, asshole red and glistening, dripping with wetness that filled Dorian's nose and made his mouth water, spent cock twitching. Dorian lifted his head as Bull slowly lowered himself down, slurping at the dripping fluid. It was a burst of thick, musky flavor over his tongue, almost subtle in its taste. Dorian could hardly describe it... but he liked it. He lapped greedily, tongue fucking Bull just to get more of it dripping down his chin and over his cheeks.

Iron Bull's heavy balls rested against him, and Dorian could feel them jerk as Bull stroked his cock, moaning loudly above him. It felt so good to be with another person again, after so much time alone and worried about what his new instincts would do to him. Dorian reached up, slipping three fingers easily into Bull's asshole, lapping up the fresh wave of liquid that dripped free. If Dorian could have gotten hard again so soon, he would have. As it was, his flaccid cock twitched against his thigh as he swallowed down what fluid dripped along his tongue.

“Oh fuck, so fucking close!” Iron Bull growled above him. “Open your mouth wide, Dorian.”

Dorian did as he was told without sass, watching Bull shuffle back until the head of his cock was point down at his open mouth. With a loud grunt Bull came, splashing hot come all over Dorian's neck and face, some even getting into his mouth, thick and bitter. Dorian swallowed it down, licking what he could off his lips in the process. Bull groaned above him, squeezing out a few more little drops onto Dorian's chin. “Made quite a mess out of you,” he murmured, reaching down to swipe some seed away from Dorian's eyes, pushing his dirty fingers between Dorian's lips to get them sucked clean.

“A lot more... fluids than I'm used to,” Dorian gasped out when Bull's fingers popped free.

Iron Bull lay out beside Dorian one arm wrapping around him to haul him in close. “Rest up, Dorian. Because as soon as I get hard again, I'm going to fuck you.”

Dorian covered his face with his hands, and his cock twitched once more. This night would be the death of him, wouldn't it?

True to his word, Iron Bull fucked Dorian into incoherence that night; not once, but twice. He used his own slick as lubricant both times, fucking Dorian until he came and then fucking Dorian's face to clean away the come still clinging to his softening cock. Dorian had had his fair share of kinky sex, but this was the dirtiest he'd ever felt come morning. While Iron Bull snored loudly, Dorian slipped away, putting on his ruined outfit to the best of his ability so he could limp to his own rooms and wash away all the stickiness and the thick smell of sex that clung to him.

Dorian never could have predicted what they'd started that night at the tavern. He told himself it would just be one night. Good fuck or not, Iron Bull was a Qunari and Dorian was well aware he had a reputation for sleeping around. A good drunken tumble, but nothing more. Until there was a second time, then a third, and a fourth.

On the fifth encounter, Dorian even found himself falling asleep under Bull's arm instead of slipping away. He grew used to Bull's scent, so much so that other Omegas no longer smelled as appealing. He'd heard disappointed serving girls pouting that Bull no longer tumbled them. Whatever this was, it was becoming more than a fling. Dorian wasn't sure how he felt about that. He certainly couldn't deny the way Iron Bull made him feel, and so Dorian didn't stop himself from bringing his things into Bull's room, a little at a time.

They fucked hard sometimes and soft other times. They played little games and used watchwords. Almost everything. The only thing Dorian had never done was knot Bull. He thought about it sometimes, though about burying his knot deep inside Iron Bull, locking into him and pumping him full of come. Never enough to ask for it, afraid of Iron Bull saying no. Bull was a dominate man; perhaps he just never wanted to get fucked.

So it was with some surprise that, six months after they'd started, whatever this was, Iron Bull cornered him just outside the tavern to whisper in his ear, “I've stopped taking my suppressant... I want to spend a heat with you, Dorian Pavus.”

[by Mater--tua](http://mater--tua.tumblr.com/tagged/adoribull+minibang+2015)

“Bull,” Dorian sucked in a breath, feeling as if he could already smell the difference. “You know I've never...”

“Yeah,” said Iron Bull, gaze painfully fond. “I know.” His thumb brushed along Dorian's bottom lip, tasting of salt and leather when Dorian gave the pad a short lick. “I trust you.”

Dorian sighed, standing up on his toes to wrap his arms around Bull's shoulders, tugging him into a kiss. Their lips brushed slowly, tongues sliding together almost lovingly as Dorian savored the familiar taste of his mouth. These days whenever Dorian kissed Bull, he got a fluttering in his belly, and a warmth in his limbs that had little to do with arousal. He was loathe to give it a name, but he liked it. “I suppose anyone would want to spend a heat with the most handsome Alpha in all of Skyhold,” said Dorian against Bull's lips. “Who could blame you?”

“You're _my_ handsome Alpha,” Bull growled, hands squeezing Dorian's waist. It was the first time Dorian had ever heard him sound possessive.

“How soon until...?” Dorian took a deep breath against Bull's neck, but his arousal felt completely natural, nothing like heats he'd heard or read about.

“Give the suppressants a couple days to wear off,” Bull grunted. “Gives me time to prepare. I haven't had a real heat in years; it'll be one for the ages.”

“No pressure though, right?” Dorian drawled, pinching one of Bull's nipples. Iron Bull trusted him... he refused to let his nerves take over here. Everything he'd read, and heard from Bull, told him his instincts would just take over...but Dorian knew more than anyone that sometimes your instincts could be wrong. He was loathe to accidentally harm Iron Bull, as unlikely as that seemed.

“No pressure,” Bull laughed, stroking one hand along the side of Dorian's face. “Don't stress about it, Dorian. I know how you are. If you don't know everything before hand, you don't want to do it. This is something you can't study in a book.”

“You can study _anything_ in a book,” Dorian muttered, a reluctant smile curling his lips.

“Whatever you say, Big Guy,” Bull laughed under his breath. “I'm going to get everything ready, you need to prepare as well. My heats usually last three to four days and we won't be leaving the room for that long. Get your affairs in order and tomorrow night come to my bedroom.”

Dorian tilted his head to kiss Iron Bull's palm. “I wouldn't miss it for the world.”

They separated, Iron Bull making his way towards the kitchens while Dorian hurried to the library. He had notes and books with annotations laying out in his workspace that needed to be organized away so he could both find them later, and keep anyone else from messing with his research. Dorian used the rest of the next day to squirrel away his books and notes, locking some in a chest in his room, others he hid on top of bookshelves or behind bigger, more boring books. With any luck the Tranquil wouldn't deem it necessary to reorganize in the next few days.

With that done, he did pack up a bag to take to Iron Bull's room, some light reading, a notebook, and some sweets he'd picked up the last time they'd wandered through Val Royeaux. Dorian wasn't overly sure about what he'd need, didn't know what kind of rest he'd be afforded, if any, but he did hate to be ill-prepared. He assumed Iron Bull would take care of the specifics; he did, after all, know what to expect.

Dorian tried not to over think the situation as he made his way to Bull's rooms that night. Alphas and Omegas had been doing this dance for ages; Dorian had no reason to believe he'd break the system or do something wrong. A part of him could see why Tevinter would repress this; put everyone on equal footing, so to speak. How scary would it be to be an Omega surrounded by Alphas, before suppressants were available. How horrifying to think your instincts could make you do something terrible. Dorian was still afraid of what he would become. Everyone made it sound like he'd lose his mind to the smell of an Omega's heat...to rut until he knotted without a care for how the Omega felt.

No, that wasn't going to happen. Dorian's steps slowed as he approached Bull's rooms. He got a whiff of something intoxicating. It sent heat sliding down his spine and he was over twenty feet away from Bull's door. Dorian licked his lips, pressing on with arousal starting to coil in his belly. The closer he got the more the smell filled his senses, making his head foggy with lust. Dorian's fingers fumbled with the latch, pushing the door open to nearly get bowled over by the thick, cloying scent of Iron Bull's heat.

“ _Kaffas_ ,” Dorian hissed, stepping into the room and locking the door behind him. Iron Bull was spread out over the mattress, laying on his chest with his knees curled under him to stick his ass in the air. From this angle, Dorian could only see the mass of scars on the side of Bull's face, but he could picture in his mind’s eye how dilated Bull's pupil would be. His chest felt too tight as he dropped his bag with a thunk onto the wooden floor, fingers numb as they worked open his shirt.

“Finally,” Bull panted, voice hoarse. “Hit a little s-sooner than I thought...”

“Are you okay?” asked Dorian, feeling as if he were speaking from a great distance. He felt disconnected from his body, floating weightlessly as his flesh was weighed down by an all consuming lust. It wasn't a loss of control; at least it didn't feel like it. Dorian felt genuine concern for Iron Bull's well-being, which both surprised and comforted him. He was not a slave to his desire, nor to the pheromones Bull's heat had pumped into the air.

“Yeah,” Iron Bull grunted, “but don't tease me, Dorian.”

“I would never,” said Dorian, finally kicking aside his pants to crawl naked behind Iron Bull. His hole was dripping with slick, thighs trembling as his cock hung fat and heavy between them. There was already come on the sheets, as if Iron Bull had sought relief before Dorian had arrived. For all the good it would do. He bent forward, tongue laving over Bull's asshole, slurping messily as his whole body throbbed with arousal. Dorian had never been harder in his life, cock twitching and drooling between his legs. There was an itch, growing by the second, telling him to mount Bull. Rut into him. Knot him. Fill him. Claim him.

Dorian let out a slow breath, pressing a sweet kiss to the dip of Bull's spine. Suggestions, nothing more. Like an addiction, painful to ignore but he _could_ ignore them. He shifted onto one knee, leg bent at Bull's hip as he urged his ass down a little, Bull's knees spreading wider as his back arched a bit further. “Dorian...” Bull growled, voice muffled slightly into sheets.

“I won't tease you,” Dorian breathed, hands resting at Bull's hips as he nudged the head of his cock against Bull's hole. He could tease later, but honestly the lust was too painful to ignore at this point, a clawed fist gripping at his belly. With a slow thrust forward, Dorian's cock pushed into Iron Bull's body, swallowed up eagerly as Bull moaned loudly beneath him. “Ohhhh _vehendis_!” Dorian shuddered, eyes slipping shut as he thrust balls deep into Bull. His body was tight, hot, and wet around his sensitive flesh, squeezing as Iron Bull seemed to urge him on.

“That's it,” Iron Bull gasped out below him. “Oh fuck Dorian, _move_!”

“You're quite bossy, you know that?” Dorian grit out with a toothy smile, sweat slipping down his temple. “You should be more respectful towards your _Alpha_.” On 'Alpha' Dorian ground his hips against Bull's ass.

“Y-you aaa-aah...little sh-shit!” Iron Bull brought one hand down to touch his cock, bringing himself to orgasm with just the barest touch of his fingers. Dorian yelped as Bull's body clenched around him, nails digging into his hips. He thrust faster, panting harshly as the air burned in his lungs. The atmosphere was heavy with the smell of sex, Dorian savored it as if he could taste it with every inhale.

Iron Bull almost sounded as if he were whimpering, shivering so hard with another orgasm that Dorian had to pause his thrusting just to catch his breath. “It's alright,” Dorian soothed automatically, hands stroking up and down Bull's sweaty back. “I'm almost there. _Ah ah ah_ , Bull, _amatus_ , I'll give you my knot.”

Dorian sped up, the wet slapping of their skin meeting filling the room. He felt as if he had to knot Bull; it was the only thing he wanted in the whole world right now. To knot Bull, to make him feel good, to take care of _his_ Omega. Dorian was not a possessive man by nature. There was no place for it between men in Tevinter society. The feeling was as terrifying as it was elating. He bent down, hips grinding as he pressed wet kisses along Bull's sweaty back, murmuring in Tevene all the things he wanted to do to him. Iron Bull had spent the last six months taking care of all of Dorian's needs, it felt good to take care of Bull's.

[by Mater--tua](http://mater--tua.tumblr.com/tagged/adoribull+minibang+2015)

“So close,” Dorian panted. “B-Bull I...” he pressed his forehead against Bull's back, gasping for breath as he felt his knot growing, catching on Iron Bull's slick hole with every shallow thrust.

“ _Kadan_ -” One of Bull's hands scrabbled back, reaching for Dorian's thigh or ass or anything it seemed he could grab. Dorian took one hand from Bull's hip to catch his palm, tangling their fingers together tightly. The position had to be awkward for Iron Bull, but he settled immediately with a low groan, holding on to Dorian's hand tightly.

Of all things, it was that which sent Dorian tumbling into his orgasm. He moaned loudly, thrusting forward hard as his knot swelled and locked him into Iron Bull's body. Iron Bull nearly roared below him, finally finding much needed relief as he came and came and came, shaking under Dorian as he filled his body with rope after rope of hot come. Dorian held on tightly to Bull's hand, his anchor as pleasure crashed over him like a wave. When it was over he was gasping for breath, collapsing forward over Bull's back as Bull himself melted against the mattress with a sated grunt.

“How long... am I stuck here?” Dorian slurred, hips twitching slightly. His knot kept him in place, and the movement wrenched a whine from both him and Bull.

“Shhh,” Iron Bull breathed, “just rest. It's...ah... a long time for the first rut. Shorter the closer I get to the end of my heat.”

“Hmmm,” Dorian hummed, nuzzling against Bull's shoulder. “Was that alright?”

“Heh, better than alright, _Kadan_ ,” Iron Bull said sleepily, squeezing around Dorian's knot to send more come pulsing into his body.

Dorian dozed over Bull's back. Every now and again a trickle of pleasure would tingle along his spine as his cock continued to throb, spurting out ever more come. What felt like an hour later, Dorian's cock finally softened enough to slip free in a rush of hot seed. He rolled off Iron Bull's back with a sigh, feeling sticky. Iron Bull shifted onto his elbows with a grunt, one hand pulling Dorian into a long, slow kiss.

“Mmmm,” Bull hummed when they parted, licking his lips. “Didn't get to do that when you came in.”

“You know kissing you is my favorite part too,” Dorian pouted playfully, one hand cupping Bull's stubbled cheek. “I am ever so disappointed in you, Bull.”

“Heh heh.” Bull could almost be called handsome when he smiled, his one eye crinkling in the corner as his little white teeth were bared. Dorian felt his heart lurch in his chest as he stared up at him. He curled his hand behind Bull's head, tugging him back down into more kisses. They started soft, a trailing of lips and tongue, but soon turned hungry as Iron Bull's heat crested once more. Dorian bit down hard on Iron Bull's bottom lip, growling under his breath as his cock swelled and the scent of Bull's arousal filled his senses.

This time Iron Bull straddled him, riding Dorian hard enough to shake the entire bed. Dorian could only hold on, nails digging into Bull's meaty thighs as he thrust up whenever he could. The second time almost felt more uncontrolled, both of them thrashing to reach their end. Bull came over and over, coating Dorian's stomach and chest with hot, sticky seed that Dorian would swipe up with his fingers and lick away with moans of pleasure. Finally Dorian arched, hands scrabbling against Bull's thighs as he came, knotting Iron Bull once more, giving them both much needed relief. When the pleasure faded into a pleasant haze, Bull rolled them over, letting Dorian rest on his chest, their hands tangled together as they fell into a short sleep.

[by thejerseydevile](http://thejerseydeviledoodleblog.tumblr.com/post/128131025378/so-how-was-that-for-my-first-heat-dorian)

For the next three days, Dorian fucked Iron Bull through his heat. It was exhausting and messy, and they ate and drank whenever they could find the time, but mostly it was hard fucking or exhausted sleeping. Dorian could feel the moment it ended, when his knot deflated and the air almost seemed...clear. Bull let out a long sigh of relief, hauling Dorian up his body into a chaste kiss.

“So how was that for my first heat?” Dorian murmured, lips so kiss swollen he merely nuzzled against Bull's cheek instead of deepening the kiss.

“Perfect,” said Iron Bull softly. “You're a natural.” He brushed some of Dorian's sweaty hair off his forehead, gaze fond.

“I love you,” Dorian blurted out.

“Yeah,” Bull said gently, that intoxicating smile stretching his lips before Dorian could panic about what he'd said, “I love you too.”

Dorian buried his face against Bull's chest, hiding his smile. There were many things he missed about Tevinter, but not knowing what it meant to be an Alpha was not one of them.

[by thejerseydevile](http://thejerseydeviledoodleblog.tumblr.com/post/128131025378/so-how-was-that-for-my-first-heat-dorian)

 


End file.
